Madjin: Director's Cut (Reuploaded)
by CrashandSonic11
Summary: Reuploaded this one because why not?
1. Chapter 1

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 1: The Awakening

As two eyes opened they are revealed to be bloodshot and dark, not like the personality he is assumed to have, no, this man is actually a very depressed individual who has suffered much within his past, all because of one being, but that being shall be named later on.

Jargon Madjin, even his own self-accustomed name seemed to haunt his memories and nightmares. Various nightmares that always ended the same, with someone dying.

Another flash, a flashback, that seems like a nightmare during the day, a day-mare.

 _ **A young boy no older than 15, back against a wall, in a corner, knees to his chin, arms around his legs, he is traumatized, why you ask?**_

 _ **On the boy is blood, not his. A bloody knife lay in front of him as if taunting him for the mistake he had made, not on his own accord.**_

 _ **This boy was possessed by some sort of demon and forced him to murder his family.**_

The flash ends, but the tears hadn't.

He sobs, and he hears another voice laugh, MADJIN.

The demon had possessed this boy and forced him to kill his family to sever him from humanity, to take this boy's body to use it, to have a form in which to rule the psychical world with.

MADJIN did not however anticipate the masked stranger to show up, the masked man was Non-Entity.

This man trained Jargon to gain a rather good amount of control over his curse, and this resulted in MADJIN being pushed back into the depths of Jargon's mind, and three other voices came up front.

They were Inner Child, Logic and Aggression.

But MADJIN would return.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 2: Shed of Light to Shed a Tear

Jargon finally got up and put his regular clothes on, the mask last as always.

He had to get up, the team was going on another trip today.

Why bother getting up? Because he owned the ship, the way they sailed between islands.

He realised that his cheeks were still stained with tears, but his mask would hide them, the mask hid things for years - The pain, the tears, the fears, his face.

He heard a knock on his door, "Who is it?" He spoke for the first time since he woke up.

He heard a reply from behind the door, "It's Kary, you coming?"

Of course it was Kary, Jargon hadn't noticed it as often as he should but he was getting quite attached to this girl, they met the day she was brought in, she was a cyborg, but she says she has memories of being a full sentinet - an android.

NPC explained this easily by saying that he was the one responsible for this, he was the one that resurrected her as a cyborg, since most of her sentient body was damaged beyond repair for even him, it was a long process but he succeeded, Kary was very alive.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for my mask." He hated to lie to his friends, especially Kary.

But he had no choice, he didn't want them to worry, he didn't want pity, he just wanted to help everyone else, he gave up on helping himself, he believed that he can't fix what he is.

He's cursed, over the years he figured out what curse it really is, the Madjin Curse. This curse involved the demon MADJIN himself to possess a mortal's body, however the curse said nothing about it's host training to 'control' it.

Jargon was afraid that he couldn't control the curse, he was afraid that he would one day snap, that he wouldn't be able to stop the inevitable return of the very being that ruined his life, the demon that turned him into a psychopath, but as Jargon came to realise that there might be something else fighting back MADJIN, reminding him that he has a heart, a heart of gold as Jargon figured. But who was this other being within his subconscious?

This other being helped him fight back MADJIN's grasp on Jargon's sanity, sure Jargon was technically qualified as insane, but not really that aggressive insane that most are considered as the insane. Jargon was just insane, not aggressively - That was MADJIN.

He soon realised that he had been standing there in deep thought for about 2 minutes and decided that he should probably walk out of his room before Kary kicked the door down.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 3: World of Pain

Jargon opened his door and saw Kary waiting surprisingly patiently, he raised an eyebrow under his mask, but they've know each other for years so she knew his eyebrow was raised.

"Took you long enough." Kary broke the silence with a small grin.

"My room is a mess." Jargon replied.

Kary laughed a small laugh, Jargon wasn't completely sure why but he liked her laugh.

She got a hold of herself before replying, "I can tell. Now come on, Captain Mad. We gotta get going."

Jargon couldn't help but smile under his mask at her joke, and without thinking as usual: "Alright, First Mate."

He saw her stop and turn with a small smile to his relief, "So I'm first?" She grinned.

If Jargon didn't have his mask she would see a red face, Jargon didn't expect her to reply with a flirt like that. She didn't flirt, but here she was.

"Uh yeah." Jargon finally said, Kary rolled her eyes, Jargon's mind was like a sack of angry ferrets trying to claw their way to freedom after the sack was placed in a cage and taken aboard a submarine which had been underwater for 10 minutes.

"Seriously though, let's go." She said with another smile.

Jargon shrugged it off and followed her to the main deck where everyone else was waiting.

"Took you long enough." This came from Hangman, he was a zombie-like warrior who didn't seem to have that hunger that regular zombies had, not to mention he was a lot smarter than said zombies.

"That's what she said." Kary replied with a grin.

"Really?" Rivet facepalmed, he was a relatively new addition to the team, he was from an alternate world, didn't say which, but the team found out rather quickly that he happened to be the last of his kind, that kind being plasma beings in armor.

"Jokes aside, we should get going." Interrupted Lurk, he too was from an alternate world and also didn't say which. He was a ninja, but not just any ninja - an undead ninja.

"I agree with the anthro." Said Ender-Girl regarding Lurk who raised an eyebrow at her remark. Ender-Girl was a hybrid of two different species, Enderman and Human, Enderman were otherworldly and possessed teleporting, long story short Jennifer Porter was mutated with said DNA.

Jargon watched as the team talked back and forth, "Where to?" He finally said. The team turned to him and Non-Entity replied.

"Our first stop in my place, we're going to need extra supplies for this."

"So what is going on?" Asked Rivet.

"Nothing we aren't used to, people are coming back from the dead." Non-Entity responded.

"Like who?" Rivet continued.

"The same people we killed years ago, Riv." Said Lurk.

"And by that you mean who exactly?" Rivet asked.

"Here's a small list: Grave Digger, Non-Victim, Arachdead, Forest Fighter, Vamp Vlad, Native Chief." Handman replied counting off each one with his fingers.

"And Z3RO?" Rivet said already knowing the answer.

"Dead, remember?" Non-Entity muttered. Rivet slowly nodded.

"Jargon, sail back to the mainland." Non-Entity turned to said person.

"Yes sir." He said while saluting in mock manner as always before sprinting to the wheel.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 4: Home Bitter Home

The ship soon arrived to Blood Beach, which they used to dock.

Aware that Vamp Vlad and his minions would be there they wasted no time in using their best transporters to get them to Non-Entity's house quickly.

Skipping a large portion of the island they made it to said house. Non-Entity turned to the rest of the team. "We can rest here for a bit, no doubt that used a lot of the energy from our transporter teammates."

They walked into the house one at a time and looked around, the house was just as they thought it would be, dark.

"Let's gather up what we need then rest, we'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Said Non-Entity again.

Everyone nodded in reply before searching around the house, Jargon stood in the room and continued to look around and noticed a few photos hung on the walls. He stopped on one in particular, it showed the team. His family.

He didn't notice that Kary was staring at him with an eyebrow raised then looked where he was looking and smiled slightly when she saw it, the team photo. She walked up to Jargon and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you looking for anything in particular?"

It was then he noticed her presence in the room, and replied removing his gaze from the team photo and to her. "Yeah, just got distracted." He said.

She raised an eyebrow with a small grin with it, "That seems to be happening a lot."

Jargon shrugged, he agreed with her, he was getting distracted a lot, more than usual.

"Just caught up thinking really." He spoke.

Kary smiled a little more, "Careful Jargon, that's dangerous."

Jargon smiled too, he couldn't help it. "Yeah, I know."

They soon went to collect whatever was left of the supplies and then they went to rest for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 5: Wakey Wakey

The team woke up in the morning one-by-one, and very quickly everyone was awake.

Jargon however secretly woke first, not on his own accord per se. But from a nightmare, another nightmare.

He played it off and pretended to be asleep again, then 'woke' last, fortunately no one seemed to know about his nightmare problem. Even if they did have at least one telepath on their team, Razor.

But Razor fortunately didn't exactly like using his telepathy that much, he lost interest in using it on his team as a matter of fact. He felt it would betray their trust. Sure he used it during battles on their enemies.

Jargon was thankful that the team never considered giving Jargon a 'mental examination' as NPC would put it. Even when Jargon forgot most of his past, but Jargon knew more than he put on, he did remember everything, everything but his own name that is. 'Jargon Madjin' was a name that him and Non-Entity came up for him, Jargon thought it sounded catchy and the name stuck.

Only now did Jargon notice that he was in a team meeting when Kary waved a hand in front of his face, "Sorry, zoned out." He said with a small chuckle. She shrugged it off with a small smile.

"That seems to be happening a lot too." She said a few seconds later with a chuckle of her own.

The meeting finished a few minutes later and they were off, they decided to fight their way back to Blood Beach, that way they would re-kill their enemies, killing 2 birds with 1 stone as one would put it, kind of literal in a way.

Their first stop of course, Haunted Graveyard, first on the kill-list Grave Digger.

Last they saw of this creature he was calmly resurrecting zombies before swinging his shovel at them intending on killing them, and maybe even resurrecting the defeated, none of the team died, they kicked his butt and Non-Entity gutted said Grave Digger with his own shovel. They assumed that was it, now all of a sudden their defeated enemies were coming back, they intended to find out how and why - and then they would stop it.

Stop a second Armageddon.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 6: One Foot in a Grave

As they arrived in the Haunted Graveyard they saw what they expected to see, zombies and Grave Digger - Alive.

The team fought their way through the zombie hordes to Grave Digger, Jargon was first to charge at Grave Digger to the team's surprise, Grave Digger attempted to simply backhand Jargon - And I mean 'attempted'.

Jargon caught the backhand and flipped Grave Digger over his shoulder, as Grave Digger hit the ground Jargon stomped on his neck - Killing him instantly. It was then that Jargon realised what he just did, he killed Grave Digger in mere seconds.

He looked up at his team who had surprised faces, "What?" He asked with his arms out to the side.

"You were fighting serious this time or something?" Replied Hangman.

Jargon responded with a shrug, "I guess I was just focused this time."

The team decided to shrug it off, after all that saved a bit of time.

Kary didn't shrug though, she stared. Jargon stared back knowing why.

"Focused, huh?" She said to him as the team walked ahead of them.

"I know, it doesn't sound right." Jargon replied as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

The team soon made it to Victimized Village, the only thing remotely close to a threat there was Non-Victim. With an entire team he was defeated very quickly, and the killing blow as quick.

After that was Crimson Cliffs, same story short, Arachdead bit the dust in a manner of speaking as he was likely too busy choking on his own blood to notice, he was killed rather quickly, "Like squashing a bug." Non-Entity remarked.

"More like a cockroach." Rivet corrected to remind them that this is the second time.

"Jargon, come on, we're moving again." Kary shook Jargon from another Day-Mare to his relief before the bad part occurred.

The team started to make their way to Dark Forest.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 7: (Not) Alone in the Dark

As they walked through the Dark Forest, they soon came across the crazy monkey things and then Forest Fighter itself.

Being overwhelmed by the combined power of the team, Forest Fighter never stood an even remote chance of victory.

After said battle, Jargon found himself sinking into another Day-Mare, it was luckily interrupted by Kary again saying that they had to keep moving.

Jargon nodded in reply as he followed.

Although he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, "That can't be Slenderman can it?" He didn't expect an answer, a voice in his head responded to his rhetorical question.

' _ **No.'**_

"Who's that? Is that you Logic?"

' _ **No.'**_

"Inner Child?"

' _ **No.'**_

"... Aggression?"

' _ **...'**_

"..."

' _ **No.'**_

Jargon processed this and tried to deny what he assumed this meant, it couldn't be _him_.

' _ **I promised I would return, host.'**_

Jargon shivered at the name 'host', his worst fears were realised - It was _him_.

"MADJIN, please don't…"

' _ **Don't what? Free you from the bonds of humanity? The shackles holding you from becoming a god?'**_

"No, don't touch them, leave her alone…"

' _ **Her?'**_

"I'm warning you. Demon. Stay away."

Jargon heard haunting demonic laughter in reply.

' _ **In the end, we'll see - and so will they.'**_

"..."

' _ **They'll all see you for the monster you are.'**_

"Wrong. They'll see YOU for the monster you are..."

With MADJIN silent for now, Jargon ran to catch up with the team before they noticed him falling behind.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 8: Bloody Brawl

The team realised they had arrived on Blood Beach when the sand crunched under their feet, and as expected - On the beach stood Vamp Vlad.

"Ah, the feast arrives. Welcome back, we didn't have enough time to talk last as you were - Teleporting away." Vlad spoke in a calm manner.

"Out of the way, scum." Non-Entity replied.

"Tsk Tsk, didn't your mother ever teach you about manners? Respect your elders, after all I'm at least 200 years older than you." Vlad retorted.

"Dude, stop pretending to be a gentleman. You steal blood by biting people for crying out loud." Jargon spoke.

"I take it you mortals with to challenge me?" Vlad muttered.

Vlads answer was Non-Entity punching him in the stomach, with Vlad taking the hit full force, Non-Entity proceeded with a right hook across Vlad's face. Jargon ran in and kicked Vlad's back in, leaving a badly injured Vlad in mere seconds.

"You think yourself Immortal?" Non-Entity said to the downed Vlad.

Vlad looked up weakly, Jargon saw Kary approach.

"Let's test that." Kary said as she blasted Vlad's head to bits.

There was a silence, broken by Jargon.

"Guess not…"

The team went aboard Jargon's Ship, and they were sailing in minutes, towards Iso Island.

The voice came back once more.

' _ **That looked painful.'**_

"Stop following me."

' _ **You're in no place to threaten me, child.'**_

"Whatever old man."

' _ **...'**_

"That shut you up."

' _ **For now probably.'**_

"Jargon, zoning out again?" Kary whispered.

"Yeah, sorry." Jargon whispered back.

"It's fine, really." She whispered before returning to what she was doing.

"I hope so." Jargon said under his breath.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 9: Water Thinner Than Blood

The ship was sailing the sea towards Iso Island, and the team minus one were below decks coming up with a plan.

Jargon stayed on upper decks to keep the ship on the correct path, but that wasn't the only reason besides it being his ship after all.

He needed some time to 'think' and by think he needed to argue with the voices in his head, again.

'I thought this dude was gone for good.' Spoke Inner Child sounding uncharacteristically upset.

'Indeed, I believed Non-Entity's teachings to be beneficial to the problem.' Logic replied.

'I say we can kill him here and now…" Aggression snarled.

' _ **Don't make me laugh.'**_

"..."

The 'argument' went on for a while, Jargon assumed that it was just a waste of time.

"Look, this is fun and all but - it's not fun." Jargon spoke up.

Jargon saw Iso Island in the distance, and between here and there - Cursed Captain's Ghost Ship. Jargon got an idea, cannons. The enemy was unaware of their presence, Jargon would make it quick.

And it was.

The enemy never saw it coming, they were dead within minutes.

The team heard the cannons and rushed up to see Cursed Captain's sinking and Jargon standing beside the cannons. He looked at them.

"What?"

They shrugged it off, and Kary smiled with a small chuckle.

"We're almost there by the way." Jargon said.

"Very good, you can rest If you wish, Jargon." Non-Entity replied.

"Uh sure." Jargon said before going to his quarters.

Jargon lay on the bed but he didn't sleep, he refused to have anymore Nightmares.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 10: Outskirts of Sanity

The ship soon docked in Iso Island, the team had recently taken a break for rest in Ghost Town Harbour before continuing to Iso Island.

They got of the ship and heard the Islands sand crunch under their feet as they walked.

They soon arrived to the Native Village wall and gate that still stood, despite their last visit.

They wasted no time in kicking the gate down and entering the Village knowing what to find - Cannibalistic Natives, and the Native Chief.

"Still alive? Still speak english? Perhaps you know to understand this: Stay Dead." Non-Entity spoke, the Native Chief looked amused at the threat instead of frightened.

"Still naive?" He retorted with a laugh. Non-Entity glared at this reply.

"Here's a choice, Die quietly or Die painfully." Jargon spoke, not realising what came out of his mouth until it did. Those didn't sound like his words, no these sounded aggressive, but dark even still.

Then it struck him, these were MADJIN's words. He didn't noticed his team giving him weird looks before the fight started.

Jargon defeated his opponents easily despite his current condition - confused, scared, worried, distracted.

MADJIN _was_ returning, he couldn't deny it anymore, when MADJIN was in control, he was IN control, he would possess Jargon's body once more, but when? And for how long this time? Forever? No. Jargon couldn't let that happen, not when this team unknowingly became his family, well, he guessed Non-Entity knew that but still.

He had to stop the demon's return, he had to leave that part of his life out of his current one, he had to keep the past in the past, he had to win.

And he will, even if it kills him, he wasn't going to give up right now.

While in this rather deep thought he hadn't noticed the end of the fight until Kary called to him.

"Hey Jargon? You gotta stop zoning out, ya know." She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Jargon replied.

"Seriously, what's up with you lately?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing, just forgot my daily dose of caffeine this week, I guess." Jargon chuckled lightly.

She chuckled lightly back in reply while rolling her eyes, "Tell ya what, after we're done here, we'll go get cans of Cola, how 'bout that?"

Jargon smiled under his mask, "Sounds great."

"Jargon, we gotta catch up to the rest now." Kary said turning around with another small chuckle.

Jargon thought for a moment before following.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 11: Carnage in a Cave

The team moved on from the Native Village and made their way into the Canopy Caves, hoping that what they expected to find inside truly wasn't there - The Void.

The Void was a rip in time and space allowing passage to Zone Zero, a hell-like realm that was once ruled by Z3RO - Until Non-Entity took his throne a few years ago.

It wouldn't make any sense whatsoever if the Void were open, Non-Entity had control over it since Z3RO was assimilated - Non-Entity had taken Z3RO's life force he had absorbed him. Non-Entity was the new guardian of Zone Zero.

So why would the Void possibly be open? Why would these creatures they killed years ago suddenly come back from the dead? Why now? Most importantly, HOW?

They soon found that the Void was indeed closed, which left the other question, how were their enemies coming back from the dead?

Non-Entity turned to his confused yet relieved teammates, "The Void was never open." He frowns before continuing, "Which begs the still valid question…"

"How are our enemies coming back?" Ender-Girl finished.

"Exactly." Non-Entity replied.

The team was silent in thought for a moment trying to come up with a logical scenario, well logical in their sense.

"Well, it certainly isn't Z3RO. The connection between our returning enemies and Zone Zero is proof that something might be wrong within the realm. Can you sense anything wrong in Zone Zero, Non-Entity?" Lurk concluded turning to Non-Entity.

Non-Entity was silent for a moment, he was using his 'Zero-Sense' as Jargon called it.

Non-Entity opened his eyes and replied, "For some reason I'm picking something up in Zone Zero, but I don't know what exactly."

Non-Entity used his Zero Powers and opened a portal to Zone Zero, "We should investigate, this could be the source of the problem."

The team entered the portal one-by-one, Jargon froze up for a moment before he could move, _he_ spoke again.

' _ **Zone Zero, such memories, wouldn't you agree?'**_

Jargon couldn't reply, he wasn't completely sure why.

Fear? Worry? Intimidation?

He didn't have time for a conclusion because Kary was once again pulling him back to reality, "Jargon, if you zone-out one more time I swear." She sounded serious but she sure didn't look like it since she was grinning.

Jargon chuckled nervously in reply, "Heh, sorry about that."

"Come on, we're moving again." She said.

With that she entered the portal, and after a few seconds he followed.

"You won't win. Not this time, demon."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 12: Nightmare

The team was instantaneously transported to Zone Zero and it looked hellish as ever, they didn't have to fight anything since Non-Entity was the Zero God, after searching for a few minutes they couldn't seem to find anything.

"What the hell?" Non-Entity muttered.

"No pun intended right?" Rivet replied.

Non-Entity turned to towards the team once more, "This makes absolutely no sense, my senses said that something was right here." He said pointing to the ground behind him.

"Perhaps they've moved since then?" Hangman replied.

"You believe that there's a chance they saw us coming and retreated?" Lurk spoke.

"With an entrance like ours?" Said Kary, "Probably."

"Non-Entity, how much did you pick up on this 'other'?" Ender-Girl asked.

"Just that they were here and very powerful." He replied thinking.

Jargon hadn't spoken since they got there, and they noticed the unnatural behaviour right now, "Jargon, you've been unusually quiet during this mission." Lurk Spoke looking at Jargon, an eyebrow raised in question.

There was a moment of silence before to their surprise, he replied.

"I know." The reply was almost a whisper but they still heard it.

"Jargon, at this point it's obvious that something is wrong." Hangman sighed.

Jargon looked up and his hidden eyes went to Kary, she had a worried look on her face as did the rest of the team.

Jargon took a deep breath before turning to Non-Entity, "Non-Entity, I think _he's_ coming back…" He tried to hold back the tears.

"Who's coming back?" Rivet asked confused.

Then to everyone's surprise, they **all** heard it - Demonic Laughter.

' _ **This realm will be my chance at freedom, my host the catalyst, and his nightmares the beginning.'**_

"MADJIN. He's coming back."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 13: Monster Within Mindscape

"MADJIN? Who's that?" Rivet asked, confused about whether or not he really heard what he did.

"Wait, Jargon named himself after this guy?" Ender-Girl asked confused as well.

Non-Entity couldn't believe what he was hearing he shook his head in slight confusion. "Jargon, are you sure it's _him_?"

Jargon was silent, Kary was concerned, "Jargon, talk to us."

"Ya know, like you always do." said Rivet.

"He's back…" Jargon whispered.

"Well, how do we deal with the problem?" Hangman asked.

Before Non-Entity could answer, Jargon interrupted. "We can't."

This shocked the team but Non-Entity spoke up unfazed, "Jargon, we beat him once, we can do it again."

"He's too powerful this time, I don't know what to do." Jargon replied shaking his head rapidly.

"We will beat him, Jargon." Non-Entity retorted.

"But, he's the one bringing everyone back…"

"..."

"Bringing back who?" Lurk asked.

"Grave Digger, Non-Victim, Arachdead, Forest Fighter, Vamp Vlad, Cursed Captain, Native Chief… _He_ brought them back."

"That was _him_ was it?" Non-Entity replied.

Jargon nodded slowly in reply.

"Then we stop the dude." Rivet spoke.

"It's not that simple, where is he now Jargon?" Lurk retorted.

Jargon froze up, and this wasn't unnoticed by the team.

Kary spoke up in a soft and concerned tone, "Where is he, Jargon?"

Jargon looked at the team before tapping a finger on his forehead, "He's been here for so long." Jargon looked towards the ground before continuing in a whisper, "And he's trying to take over again…"

A few of the team members heard him, and one spoke up before the other, "What do you mean 'again'?" Lurk asked.

Jargon held back tears as he replied looking up at the team again, "He took away my family, he took over my body and killed them." He paused to avoid getting angrier, "MADJIN is a demon, he possessed me when I was young and forced me to kill my own family in an attempt to 'sever' me from humanity."

"Why go through all that trouble to possess you?" Ender-Girl asked.

"Like he said, I'm the 'host', the 'catalyst' for his rule over the physical world, I thought Non-Entity's training cured me of MADJIN." Jargon sighed in frustration, "I guess it was stupid to hope."

Kary spoke up, "Jargon, we WILL beat this monster."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 14: Brink of Madness

"One question remains though, how do we get to MADJIN? He's in Jargon's head after all." Rivet asked.

"Do we know anyone with such Psychic abilities?" Lurk wondered.

It was just noticed that NPC had been with them the whole time and had not said a word throughout their adventure, the team turned to him.

"Yes?" He rose an eyebrow under his mask, "What are you all staring at?"

Non-Entity replied, "We're staring at you, do you possess the psychic ability to allow passage into someone's subconscious?"

"An unusual question, but for reasons unclear, I do." NPC answered in his cryptic voice.

There was a small feeling of relief among the team, that fortunately, they did have a chance to stop this demon at the source.

Non-Entity turned to the ever-so calm NPC, "Good, this is the perfect time to use said ability."

"To combat a demonic presence within the subconscious of a man on the brink of madness?" NPC replied, it sounded more like a statement than a question, rather rhetorical in it's own nature.

"When you put it that way." Rivet muttered.

NPC placed a finger in the air to symbolise them to quieten down, before he turned to Jargon.

"Jargon, what I'm being told to do is very dangerous, not just for you but for everyone involved." Jargon looked towards the ground once more before NPC continued, "But it seems we've always had a bit of luck on our side when it comes to such things, I believe we can beat this creature, I and the rest of the team just need to know one thing: Do _you_ believe we can win?"

Jargon was silent for a moment before looking back out at NPC, "I believe we can beat him, but that there'll be no winner."

NPC nodded in response before replying in words, "That seems fair enough to a degree, for now that will have to do. Everyone should just let me know when they're ready for the 'Psychic Jump'."

Everyone nodded one-by-one, then all eyes were on Jargon for his response.

He gazed at them all and his gaze fell on Kary a few seconds longer than the rest of the team. He sighed, then nodded slowly.

"Yes."

NPC nodded, and gathered up some of his cryptic energy to in a blinding flash, the 'Psychic Jump' commenced, and they found themselves in Jargon's mind, his subconscious.

And there right in front of them, was _him_.

"MADJIN."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 15: Madness

The demon identified as MADJIN held his clawed hand to his chin as if thinking, then he spoke in his ever-so demonic voice that sounded ever-so threatening now that they were in his presence, _**"Let me get this straight, mere mortals have decided to challenge me in a battle to the death while in MY territory?"**_

Kary spoke up almost yelling, "Wrong! This is Jargon's mind, therefore his territory." __

MADJIN turned his attention towards the seemingly courageous girl, as Jargon twitched when he did this.

" _ **Believe what you want, Karyoline. I possessed his frail body many years ago, when I gain control once more none shall stand in my way ever again."**_ He turned his head slightly towards Non-Entity, _**"That includes you, Zero God."**_

Jargon spoke up to everyone's surprise as Non-Entity was about to retort, "MADJIN, this isn't about them, it's about you and me. You ruined my life, however, I did end up meeting _them_." He said looking back at his team. "And _her_." He whispered so quiet even Lurk couldn't hear him.

" _ **Selflessness, how honorable of you. But pointless in your regard."**_ MADJIN chuckled a bit before continuing, and enjoying the expressions the mortals held at his statement. _**"Think about it, history repeats itself, who's to say I won't break free again? Even if you do by some impossible chance, beat me."**_

"Then we'll do it again."

Shocked as they were the team looked to see that it was Jargon that said these words.

MADJIN did not appear impressed, _**"How long do you think such a plan will last?"**_

"As long as I live." Jargon shrugged.

MADJIN laughed at this response.

The laughed seemed to be somehow more demonic, then he spoke once more, _**"As long as you live you say? How long would that be, hmmm? How much longer are you willing to suffer? How much longer are you able to resist? How much longer will I be forced to wait for the inevitable? How much longer before you give in to the Madness?!"**_

"Like I said, as long as I live, when I die so will you." Jargon replied.

No one liked the demon's next response.

" _ **With your death, I will just find another host. You're easy to replace, orphan."**_

That was it, "YOU MADE ME AN ORPHAN YOU MONSTER!" Jargon lost it he rushed the demon in rage, who simply disappeared in demonic smoke and reappeared behind the boy to grab him and throw him back to his original place.

MADJIN shaked his head in mock disappointment, _**"I thought you wiser than that, orphan. You of all people should know that you'd fail that attack."**_

Jargon growled at the demon in response, and MADJIN chuckled while waving a clawed finger back and forth in a mock manner. _**"Tsk Tsk orphan, I thought your mother taught you manners…"**_

Jargon spat out a response, "Leave. Me. Alone…." MADJIN smiled under his mask and looked at the team, Jargon froze up immediately knowing what the demon's next reply was going to be.

" _ **Who's next?"**_

"Leave them out of this!" Jargon shouted.

" _ **Hmph, why?"**_

"Because they're my…"

" _ **Friends? Family? Please, do you honestly believe that? They pitied you orphan."**_

"..."

" _ **That gang of freaks figured they were way more normal when compared to you, when that Zero God found you broken and suffering an amount that no mortal ever should he took pity and spared your miserable life not knowing that the suffering would continue, a mistake no so called friend should ever make, they WANT you to suffer…"**_

"No, they don't, they can't. I WON'T!" MADJIN would have raised an eyebrow if he had any. "I'm going to KILL you for everything you've done!"

" _ **You wish to accomplish such a feat? Very well, but know this, orphan. If you fail, if you die, I will select another host and continue my task at ruling the physical world."**_

Jargon took stance, "That won't happen." ____


	16. Chapter 16

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 16: MADJIN UNLEASHED

MADJIN laughed at the response.

" _ **This will be either slow and extremely painful or quick and painful for you, orphan."**_

"Yeah, and you'll be dead." Jargon retorted.

The battle commenced and the two charged at each other at high speed, a bloody brawl for the ages - Psychopath VS Demon, within the Psychopath's head.

How it has always been since that day, the day he became Jargon Madjin.

The fight became increasingly violent as the seconds passed by, blood everywhere, cracking and breaking bones, soon the demon kicked the orphan into a wall and slowly approached, both were covered in blood and various other visible injuries.

" _ **You're weak."**_

Jargon looked up and growled at the demon, but he only gargled due to the amount of blood in his mouth, he spat out a worrying portion of blood before speaking.

"Shut up."

" _ **Make me."**_ The demon mocked in a somewhat childish tone, which in turn made Jargon even angrier. _**"You expect to protect people when you can't even protect yourself?"**_

"..." Jargon looked up, the battle had damaged his mask, revealing half his face, and he looked really upset.

" _ **Pathetic."**_

"..." Jargon's head fell forward and he stared at the ground, holding back more tears. But these were not just out of sadness or despair, but also out of rage.

" _ **You're parents would be disappointed in you, orphan."**_ The demon continued.

"Stop." Jargon whispered.

" _ **That's probably why they abandoned you, not because we killed them. But I swear they were thanking us for doing so."**_ The demon wasn't stopping.

"Please, stop." Jargon whispered again.

" _ **The Zero God took pity and spared you, in turn, causing more suffering to consume you."**_ The demon wasn't hearing his pleas.

"Just stop, please." Jargon spoke in a regular volume.

" _ **You seriously think that this gang of outsiders really do care about you?"**_ The demon asked this question rather aggressively.

"Stop." Jargon spoke again.

" _ **No, not even the one you fell in love with."**_ MADJIN chuckled without humor in his voice. _**"Who'd love a freak like you anyway?"**_

"STOP!" Jargon shouted looking up at the demon angrily.

" _ **STOP WHAT?! STOP WHAT?! Telling you the inevitable truth behind your miserable facade of a life ?"**_ MADJIN's voice boomed, shaking the very foundations of Jargon's mind, showing just how powerful his very voice was.

"Stop lying to me, monster." Jargon snarled.

" _ **Foolish boy, I haven't lied to you once since we were bonded."**_ MADJIN snarled back.

"BONDED?!" Jargon shouted again, "This isn't a freak'in bond! This is a CURSE!"

MADJIN grinned at the mention of the word, _**"A curse, you think?"**_

"..."

" _ **The prophecy may tell of me using you to rule the psychical world but this is no curse, orphan."**_ The demon explained. _**"If only you didn't resist, you could of gained ultimate power, abilities beyond your mortal mind's comprehension . The 'Madjin Curse', is a gift."**_

"I want the receipt…" Jargon spat. The demon laughed in response to the bitter joke.

" _ **I always did find your humor amusing, but there's no so called receipt."**_ The demon replied, _**"You have no choice as the host."**_

"..." Jargon growled again, this one sounding almost unhuman.

" _ **Do you still resist because of the girl?"**_ Both Jargon and MADJIN clicked simultaneously at this phrase. MADJIN smiled evilly.

Jargon shouted obvious anger in his voice, "STAY AWAY FROM HER!" ____


	17. Chapter 17

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 17: JaRgOn Unleashed

"STAY AWAY FROM KARY!"

The demon smirked in response, _**"Why?"**_

Jargon was definitely not happy right now, yes it's obvious now.

A rather loud and threatening growl came from Jargon as he stared down the demon.

"Keep away from her."

" _ **If you really wish to die protecting her then you shall die, then she'll be the next Host."**_

Jargon's eyes widened at this response, "No, you can't, you wouldn't, I won't let you!"

Jargon foolishly charged at the demon again in rage, forgetting the injuries he had already.

The team could only watch in horror as the happy-go-lucky weirdo they thought they knew so well was fighting against a demon that ruined his life, and that he was sadly losing.

As MADJIN was to land the final blow with a blast of demonic energy, another being blocked the blast with an ethereal looking shield and deflected it back towards the demon once more who simply backhanded his redirected blast to the side. As the dust settled MADJIN frowned, immediately knowing who this being was.

Jargon looked up at the being who lay out their hand to help him up, he accepted and looked upon his savior in awe.

" _ **Stay out of this JaRgOn…"**_ MADJIN threatened dangerously, Jargon was about to respond in question but the being spoke first, his voice holding an echo.

" _ **You've gone too far, MADJIN. It's time for you to rest again…"**_ The being spoke.

Jargon looked confused, "You're…?

The being turned to Jargon and spoke with a hand on Jargon's shoulder, _**"Yes, I'm JaRgOn, but you're Jargon Madjin. I am your hope given form."**_

Jargon Madjin, now it made sense, everything made sense now.

-Flashback-

 _ **The now orphaned boy hadn't noticed a masked stranger walk into the house and came around the corner to see the boy there, looking around the room the stranger came to understand what had happened and turned his attention back to the broken boy.**_

 _ **He placed a hand on his shoulder, and the boy jumped at the contact.**_

 _ **The stranger spoke, he had a deep and strong voice, "What's your name kid?"**_

 _ **The boy replied quietly, "I don't remember, all that comes to mind is a whole lot of Jargon and then Madjin…"**_

" _ **Jargon Madjin." The stranger spoke.**_

" _ **Heh, that's sounds kinda catchy."**_

-Flashback End-

Jargon Madjin turned his attention back to JaRgOn who had been waiting for a reply, and since he just had a flashback while in his mind, everyone present just saw it firsthand - he was hoping they never would.

"Can you beat him?" The question lingered, but JaRgOn replied his voice holding a cryptic echo.

" _ **No, I require your help, Jargon Madjin."**_

"How can I help?" He responded in a quiet voice.

JaRgOn smiled lightly under his mask, _**"Just don't let go of hope, it's been giving you strength your whole life."**_

Jargon nodded slowly to the being in front of him, his hope had a form apparently.

"I'll try."

JaRgOn nodded in response, _**"I know you will."**_ They both turned to MADJIN, he certainly didn't look happy.

" _ **I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 18: In the End

Twas, wait. Did I just say _twas_? It was, that's better.

It was a long and bloody battle, but eventually MADJIN knew he was losing, the combined might of JaRgOn and Jargon Madjin was just too much, all that _hope_.

MADJIN made it his goal to break the boy, to leave him with no alternative, to destroy his will.

He had came so close, but history started to repeat itself once again, and he had failed to break the boy's will.

History Repeats Itself.

MADJIN grinned weakly, he would be back one day, he knew that, JaRgOn knew that, even Jargon Madjin knew that.

This wasn't the end, no, it was just another beginning.

MADJIN turned his head slightly to gaze upon his Host's _friends_.

They were shocked, surprised and happy at what the orphan psycho had accomplished today, he and his sentient hope had beaten the inner demon, per se.

His gaze fell on the green-haired female that the orphan had been foolish enough to 'fall in love with' as mortals seem to put it. MADJIN chuckled to himself at his sudden realisation.

 _She_ was his hope.

With that MADJIN dissolved, defeated today, but for how long?

Time will tell.

Today was theirs, perhaps tomorrow was his, but as JaRgOn told the demon himself all those years ago.

" _ **Tomorrow never comes."**_

MADJIN chuckled again, not evil, not in a mocking tone, but with surprising genuine humor.

" _ **And yesterday is history."**_

Jargon Madjin, took a deep breath, he was free again.

He turned to his friends as they started to approach him, to congratulate him, to care for him.

"But today is a gift."

Kary replied to his mantra, "Everyday is a gift, Jargon." He snapped his head in her direction and smiled, it was good to smile again.

"You're my hope." Jargon whispered, Kary was the only one to hear it before the rest of the team arrived, she smiled back, but if Jargon didn't know any better he could of swore she had a red tinge to her cheeks.

He wished he still had his mask in one piece, he could of sworn his cheeks felt a bit warm too.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Madjin: Director's Cut**_

Chapter 19: Credits

 _ **Cast:**_

Jargon Madjin

Kary-08

Non-Entity

Ender-Girl

Hangman

Rivet Ion Plasma

Lurk the Lynx

Razor the Hedgehog

Grave Digger

Non-Victim

Arachdead

Forest Fighter

Cursed Captain

Native Chief

 _ **MADJIN**_

 _ **JaRgOn**_

Inner Child

Logic

Aggression

 _ **Special Thanks**_

You

The Dark Madness Dragon

 **Jargon Madjin**

EveryoneElseInTheKnownUniverseThanksAlotForYourHelpYou'reGreat


End file.
